Supernatural Family: The Full Story
by Gothica1366
Summary: This is the multi chapter and continuation of my previous one shot Supernatural Family. Bella is related to Jasper and neither are actually a Vampire? Want to find out more you need to read on. Rated T but may change to M later on. Please expect some bad language and supernatural fighting to take place.


AN: Hello all, some of you may have read my one shot called Supernatural Family well this is the multi chapter and continuation of that one shot. The chapters will be updated as they are finished and I don't have an update plan as I work and cannot guarantee when I will have time off. You don't need to read the one shot to read this story in fact I have taken most of text from the one shot and added to it or altered things around slightly. This means that those who have read the one shot will find some of the paragraphs the same as the one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters if I did I would have put more Jasper into the story :)

Now on with the first chapter.

During the that morning Bella was getting ready to move to the state of Washington to live with her father. Her mother was going to go with her new husband Phil to Florida to work on his baseball carrier. Renee, Bella's mom, had pulled Bella aside a few weeks earlier and spoken to Bella about why she was going to Forks instead of Florida.

"I'm going because Grandma and Grandmama said that they had a feeling about this place and you and I both know their feelings are never wrong mom." Bella sighed she would rather be in Florida but she had learnt early enough on that it was not wise to ignore both her Grandmothers feelings. Bella's Grandma was Marie and her Grandmama was Elizabeth.

"Alright but be careful I don't want you getting hurt and make sure to hide your powers at school" Renee said worryingly. She always worried for her daughter when she wasn't going to be with either her or her grandmothers.  
"I will mom don't worry. When are you going to tell Phil about the powers"  
"Later on mom and Grandmama said not to do it soon as he would freak out about them"

The next day Bella was on the flight to her fathers state of Washington. Her grandma and grandmama had not been able to tell her anything more about why she had to go to Forks, other than it was important to their whole family. Bella knew they weren't keeping anything back as they would have told her everything.  
'I wonder what is so important in Forks' she thought to her self as she settled down for the rest of the flight.

Upon reaching the her fathers home she went up to her room to meditate as she needed to do so to keep her powers in check. After dinner she went upstairs to get ready for bed and school the next day.

The next morning Bella got herself ready for school and went downstairs to her breakfast which was chocolate pop tarts and some milk. She then went outside to see her truck, she sighed 'I wish I could have my bike.' With that she headed to school and parked in an empty space before heading into the office to pick up her schedule and a map of the school.  
Her lesson plan was not to bad she had history first followed by English, then Calculus break, physical education, lunch, biology and finally Spanish. Her Spanish, history and English classes where with senior students and the rest was with the juniors. She was in the junior year group but was ahead with all her work having been moved up a year when she was younger. However, she wanted to appear somewhat normal so had elected to do only three senior options and with her fluent Spanish and her love of history and English she decided to make these her senior options.

In Bella's history class she realised she was not the only supernatural being in her class as there was a male vampire sitting three seats in front of her. 'Great! A vampire in school what is he playing at! Is there any more or is he alone?' These thoughts and other went round her head as she listened to the teacher drone on and on about things to do with the civil war. Bella already knew a lot about the civil war so the teacher was telling her nothing new.

In English the answer to whether or not there were more vampires answered it self as two new vampires sheared this class with her. A tall brown haired male vampire who looked like a body builder and a blond vampire female who looked like she belonged in a fashion show not a school. Then in calculus she had two other vampires another male who had bronze coloured hair and a small pixie like vampire. This made a total of thee males and two female vampires within the school. Thankfully none of them where in her Physical Ed class, but she saw them at lunch and asked one of the girls she was sat with about them.

From this girl she found out that the first male she had seen was called Jasper Hale, the next two were a Rosalie Hale and a Emmett Cullen and the final two were a Edward Cullen and a Alice Brandon. She also found out that Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale were 'twins' and that Rosalie and Emmett were together as were Alice and Edward. Jasper was the only one who was single. The Cullen family had also recently come to the area after moving from Alaska.

After lunch Bella went to her biology class and took her seat then in came one of the Cullen's, Edward to be precise. 'Wonderful' thought Bella sarcastically. The only open seat was next to her and as Edward came closer she noticed that he stiffened as though he smelt something horrible. 'Great I must be one of his singers then, just what I don't need.' He sat still all lesson and basically ran from the room at the end of the lesson.

Bella didn't pay much attention in Spanish but did notice that she shared the class with Jasper and Rosalie. Much to her annoyance this meant that the only class she did not have a vampire in was Physical Ed. 'Great I'm going to have to be extra careful now.'

After getting home from school Bella decided to look at the old photograph she had of her grandfather from the Civil War. Her Grandma Marie told Bella when she was little it was her Great Grandfather who had died in the war. Bella often found comfort and strength within the picture, and after her first day at Forks High she felt she needed it. First there was the annoying blond haired boy who was acting like a lost puppy. Then there was the thing with Edward Cullen with him looking at her like he did. It was creepy, he was creepy. However she need the strength the photo gave her even if she hadn't looked at it for months.

When Bella finally found the old photograph she found her comfort and strength, just like she always did. Then she set about making dinner for Charlie and herself. When Charlie came in they ate in silence and then Charlie went to watch a football game that was on. Bella cleared up from dinner and headed back up stairs to work on her homework for the night. Her homework was an essay about the Civil War. As the students could choose which side they did the essay about Bella did hers on the confederacy. After all her great grandfather had been on the confederacy side of the war and she had his old journals.

Upon completing the first draft of the essay Bella decided to get a shower and go to bed. While laying in bed she looked at the old photo again and wished that her grandfather had returned home. He had died without knowing that his wife had been pregnant, she had just been about to send the letter off to him letting him know when the news of him going MIA presumed dead arrived. He had come home for a short while just two months before he went MIA, this was how her great grandmother had become pregnant.

Next morning after Bella got ready for school and was waiting for her first class, she spotted the Cullen's coming out of there car and heading into school. It was then she noticed that Jasper Hale looked a lot like her Great Grandfather from the Civil War. Not only that but her Grandfathers first name was also Jasper but the surname was different, her grandfathers surname had been Whitlock.

Bella decided to speak to her grandma Marie about this as she was likely to know more and whether or not this was a coincidence especially as she knew the Cullen's were vampires. Bella found it hard to focus on her school work that day as she wanted to know whether her suspicions were accurate or not. Upon arriving home Bella called her grandma who asked her to send the photo she had gotten of the Jasper at school to her email. When Marie, Bella's grandma, got the email she confirmed that the two were the same person. It seemed Jasper, Bella's great grandfather and Elizabeths husband and soul mate, had in fact been turned into a vampire of all things.

During the next few days Bella kept a watch on her Great Grandfather while trying to work out how to get him to drink the potion her Grandma Marie and Great Grandmama Elizabeth were making. This potion would turn Jasper back to normal, well as normal as any warlock anyway. That's why Jasper was only Bella's Great Grandfather the whole family were warlocks, powerful mages who were immortal and could summon lesser demons to aid them.

The potion was finally sent to Bella during her first weekend at Forks High. Now all she had do was get him to drink it and all his memory's would come back and he would be powerful once more. 'Pfft vampires are so weak, sure there strong for humans, but vampirism to a warlock is just a curse that makes us weak' thought Bella as she played with a fireball in her hands.

The next day as Bella got out of her truck at school she thought about her bike back home on the ranch in Texas. 'I can't wait to go home home and start ridding my bike again, this truck is to slow. I know why dad had to give me it instead of allow me a bike, but still I could have blended in with a cheap car instead of the truck. Oh we'll not long till I can go home.' Just then the Cullen's arrived and this time they had Edward who had been missing all of last week. 'Great another complication' Bella sighed mentally.

Just then the bell rang signalling the start of the school day and the first lesson History. Jasper just happened to be the only vampire that sheared this class with her. Now this was an important part of her plan to getting Jasper at her home alone, while away from the other vampires. She needed him alone to give him the potion, otherwise the others would try to stop her. It so happened that luck was on her side as the History teacher gave them a project to research and put together a presentation next week in pairs. Bella had seen the pairing list and had already altered it on Friday so Jasper and her were working together on the project.

After getting into there groups to go to the library to start the research Bella asked Jasper if he would come round to her house after school to carry on with the research. Bella explained that she had journals from the time frame from one of her ancestors who was a Major in the confederacy. This seemed to peak Jaspers curiosity as he raised a questioning eyebrow and he agreed to come over to help her go through the journals. For the rest of the time they looked in the school library for any information for project.

After school Bella waited near her truck for Jasper to come with her. When he got there they headed off home. While driving they talked about the project and where Bella's ancestor had come from originally. Bella settled for the truth as there was no way jasper would work it out with out a name, which was something Bella was not going to give him, yet anyway.  
Bella told Jasper "My ancestor came from Texas, but he died in the war. He didn't even know that his wife was pregnant with his little girl. All the journals were returned home along with the rest of his things."

Upon arriving back at Bella's house she went upstairs to fetch the journals and the medals that Jasper had received in the war. While she was doing this Jasper sat at the kitchen table and thought back to his time in the civil war and if Elizabeth had moved on and found herself a new husband. He hoped she had as it would make him happy to have had her happy.

When Bella came back downstairs she had all the journals and medals in her arms, also hidden within her pocket was the potion that would turn Jasper back to a warlock. She set the journals on the table and opened the first one for them to read through.

As Jasper read the first few entries he realised it was his journals and that he must have gotten Elizabeth pregnant during his brief trip home. It was the only reason for his journals now being in the possession of Isabella Swan. He froze for a few minutes and that was what Bella had been waiting for, she pulled the potion out of her pocket and forced the contents down Jaspers throat. The next minute he was on the floor gasping for air as the potion turned him back into the powerful warlock he had once been.

After the transformation was over he sat back up and looked at Bella.  
"What the fuck was that?" He asked not considering what it as he was saying.  
Bella just smirked at him saying "It's good to see you too Great Grandfather, but to answer you question that was a potion made by grandmama Elizabeth and grandma Marie. Your wife and daughter. It's purpose was to turn you back from being a vampire into being a warlock again. You can thank me later, but right now we need to get out of here I already have my things packed. It won't be safe here with the vampires in town I only stayed to get to you and save you."  
"Alright, alright, lets move but how are we going to get away quickly"  
"I've got a warlock home stone that will take us back to the ranch, but we must go now or we will get caught, the vampires have already sensed something isn't right and are on there way."

Now he had the chance to meet his daughter and grand daughters and get to see his wife who he had not seen in over 100 years. With that Jasper and Bella took hold of the stone and disappeared from Folks, Washington and landed back in Texas. Upon landing Jasper offered his hand to Bella to help her up then pulled her into a hug . It was his first hug with his Great Granddaughter and with his family since he had left all those years ago.

"Where have you been Jasper Whitlock" screamed a voice behind them.  
Bella smirked at the look of fear on her grandfather's face, they both knew he was in trouble now.


End file.
